Yaku Academy
by Sosh022
Summary: Saki cast in a mahjong centered university. AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Haha Saki, looks like I won again! You just can't beat your old man can you? How many wins does this make it?"

"488 wins."

"And how many have you won?"

"...zero… *sigh* One day, father, one day. I will beat you."

"Hmph, I look forward to it." He paused. "Saki, I'm going to send you to the mahjong school in Tokyo, Yaku High."

"What? Why? I want to stay with you, here in Nagano."

"Sorry, Saki, but I'm not going to stay here in Nagano. I've decided to travel around a bit. I'll be back in three years time."

"I can't come with you?"

"No, not this time. Plus, I think the school will be good for you. Who knows, maybe after three years, you'll be able to finally beat me in a game."

"Alright…"

"Saki."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll do your best in school?"

"...Yes...father."

* * *

"Welcome, to the Yaku High Entrance Exam. I will be conducting your exam today. Please sit." Saki sat down in front of the mahjong table. She was inside a small room with no windows and only one door. The only thing in the room was the mahjong table.

"Miyanaga Saki, right?" Saki nodded once. "Alright. The exam will now begin. Please enter." The door opened and in entered three girls.

"These are current students of Yaku High. You will play three games with them. We will evaluate your abilities based on these games. Good luck."

* * *

"What's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost. Did the examination go badly?"

"No. It's just, the girl that I proctored... Miyanaga Saki."

"What about her."

"At first, I thought she was only mediocre. She managed to keep up with the three girls from Yaku high and placed 2nd each time, but, she didn't seem like a stellar mahjong player to me."

"So? What's the problem?"

"She got three plus minus zeroes in a row."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is."

"So...what are you going to do? Are you going to admit her?"

"...I don't know…"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This was the preview of the story. Sorry it's so short. I promise I'll update with chapter 2 soon. I also modified chapter 1 slightly to make the plot simpler. There's just a lot of loose ends to tie, so many possibilities I can choose. **

**By the way, this is going to be based off of another manga. Can anyone guess what it is?**

**Please review. I am at a lack of ideas. :D**

**Sosh**


	2. Freshman Move In Day

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Saki had always been the shy type. Starting college in a new prefecture was also quite intimidating. Saki had lived with her father for four years after her family split up. Her mother and sister had moved to Tokyo while she stayed with her father father in Nagano. In the four years she lived with her father, she never left the prefecture. Not once. There was no need to. Yet here she was, in West Tokyo, standing in front of the huge gates of the prestigious private school, Yaku Academy. _I can't believe my dad forced me to come here._

Saki stood there taking in the huge, overbearing towers and the vastness of the school. Hundreds of students rushed past her and into the academy but Saki was hesitant to follow them and enter the gates.

Taking a deep breath, Saki took a step forward, only to bump into someone.

"Oof." Saki caught a glimpse of blonde hair before crashing her bottom into the concrete ground.

"Ah. My bad. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" Saki took the hand that was being offered and was pulled to her feet. When she regained her balance she was face to face with a tall male with blonde hair.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. My name is Kyoutarou Suga. I'm a freshman here. Nice to meet you."

"Miyanaga Saki. I'm a freshman from Nagano. Nice to meet you."

"Nagano ey? I'm from Nagano too!"

"Ey really?"

"Yep! We're going to be the best of friends."

Saki just smiled.

"Now come. Let me show you the campus."

"Eh? But I thought you were a freshman?"

"I am. But I came here a week earlier than freshman move in day to get used to campus. Now come. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Kyoutarou bounded away. Saki could only follow while dragging her luggage behind her.

"So let's see. The first years are divided into houses or residential colleges. The houses are based off of different Yakuman hands. There are five houses total. They are Kokushi Musou aka KM, Chuuren Poutou aka CP, Chinroutou aka CR, Daisangen aka DG, and Daisuushii aka DS. Which house you're in is chosen randomly and should have already been determined. What house are you in Saki?"

"Uhh." Saki pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. Before she even got a chance to read it, Kyoutarou snatched it out of her hands.

"Hmm. So you're in CP huh? Lucky. That's a good house. Though KM is the best house."

"You're in KM aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"..."

"Okay! So more about the school. Each house has a student head of that house. They are the house advisors. Each house adviser has a specific title attached to the position. For example, the CP head is known as ' The 9th Lantern', KM head is known as 'The Orphan', the DG head is known as 'The Dragon', the CR head is known as the 'The Terminal' or 'Ender-san', and finally, the DS head is known as 'The Fourth Wind.' Together, the five make up the student council, known as 'The Five.' Needless to say, they are the strongest five of the entire school in mahjong."

"..."

"Got that?"

"...I think so. So in my house advisor is 9th lantern-san?"

"Yep, to represent the 9 lanterns or the 9 gates. Watch out for her. I heard she's scary. She's also the first seat in the council of five, meaning she's the boss of the bosses."

"..."

"Confused? It's okay. If you know how to play mahjong you should be fine. You do play right?"

"Hm."

"Hey are you a scholar, recruit, or regular?"

"Huh?"

"Man you really are clueless aren't you? It's okay. You have me. So scholars are people who take the entrance test and show incredible mahjong skills. They get into the school for free. Then there are the recruits. High school students who are really good at mahjong are scouted and recruited. They also get in to the school for free. Then, there are your regulars, who are still good in mahjong, but have to pay for tuition."

"Oh…"

"So, Saki. Which one are you?"

"Uh...scholar I guess. I took the test over the summer and was luckily chosen."

"Really? That's amazing. There aren't a lot of scholars or recruits so you must be really good at mahjong."

Saki blushed. "No, no. I'm average. What about you?"

Kyoutarou sighed. "I'm a regular. I only learned mahjong last year."

"Oh? Why did you want to come here?"

Kyoutarou's head snapped up. He seemed to be all cheerful again.

"Oh! That's because the one and only Nodo-"

"AHHHH! OMGEEEEE! IT'S HER!" A mob of students suddenly charged in front of Saki.

"IT'S THE ANGEL! HARAMURA NODOKA!"

"THE ONLINE LEGEND NODOCCI!"

"Someone pinch me! I think I'm dreaming!"

"Dude! LOOK at her BOO- ow!"

"Omg her eyes! So blue! So clear! So dreaaammmyyy."

Saki looked around. She was surrounded by crazy students all shouting incoherent things at once. They were all bumping into her. "Kyoutarou-san? Where are you?"

She spotted him among the crowd of girls and boys, drool coming out of his mouth and eyes fixed on something. Saki looked to see what was causing this much commotion. _Oh my. What a pretty girl. _And that was all Saki had time to think before she got pushed out of the crowd and on to the floor. _Ouch. Second time today. _She looked over to Kyoutarou. _Sigh. I guess I'll have to find my dorm myself. I hope I don't get lost…_

Saki looked around. No matter where she looked, there were tall buildings, all of similar structure. _I got lost. Where am I? _She was almost on the verge of tears, when someone bumped into her, causing her to fall on her butt, once again. _Ouch. Third time today. My butt is getting sore._

"Oops. Sorry. You okay?"

Saki stood up. _Deja vu. _"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine."

In front of Saki stood a short, childlike girl with short pigtails. She had bluish green eyes and orange hair. Around her waist was some sort of cat plushie.

"I'm Kataoka Yuuki. First year. Nice to meet you."

"Miyanga Saki. I'm also a first year. Nice to meet you."

"Saki-chan eh?" Yuuki eyed Saki's luggage. "You lost?"

Saki furiously nodded her head.

"Hehe. What's your house and dorm number? Taco-san and I will help you find it!"

_Taco-san? What?_ Saki shook away the thoughts and gave Yuuki the slip of paper with the information.

"Oh! You're a Nine Lanterns(Chuuren poutou) kid! So am I! Come, I'll show you the way! There are nine floors in the CP building, one for each lantern. You're on floor 8, same with me! Let's go."

They walked in silence for a while. Something was bothering Saki so she decided to speak up.

"Um..I have a question."

"What?"

"Well, just now, I ran into a crowd that seemed to be uh fangirling over-"

"Ahhh! So you've met Nodoka-chan."

"Who?"

"Haramura Nodoka. She was the mahjong champion in her last year at middle school as well as her last year in high school. She's super popular and really pretty! Her father's also a prosecutor! She's super rich. Yet despite being rich, she didn't pay to go here. She was a recruit. Basically, she's the campus freshman recruit star."

"Oh…" Saki didn't know what else to say.

Saki followed Yuuki across the campus until they came to the CP house building.

"Wow…" was all that came out of Saki's mouth.

"Amazing right? Now come on." The building was massive and shaped like a lantern.

They rode the elevator up to the 8th floor. Let's see now, room 822. That's...here! I live in 815 so come drop by anytime you need help eh Saki-chan."

"Thank you Kataoka-san."

"Call me Yuuki! Or Taco-san. Whichever you prefer."

"Thank you Yuuki."

"Well, I have to go now. See ya later Saki-chan!"

"See you later Yuuki-chan." Yuuki took off.

Saki took a deep breath and faced the greed door. 822. She knocked. No answer. _Well, here goes._

She unlocked the door and walked in. _Wow it's so nice. Eh? Bags? My roommate must already be here. I wonder who she is._

When she caught sight of pink hair, Saki's eyes widened. _I'm roommates with the freshman star player...Haramura Nodoka!_

* * *

**Author's ****_Note_**

like the concept?

mostly going to be humor

probably going to be a collection of drabbles or one-shots, like saki biyori

you guys can request one-shots as well. i'll try my best.

peace

Sosh

p.s. blame all the college visiting i did recently


End file.
